The Phoenix and The Raven
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Bermula dari pertanyaan: "Bagaimana bila kisah Raven tidak hanya sebuah cerita?" dan "Bagaimana bila Raven bukan hanya seekor monster?" Setahun setelah tragedi kebangkitan Raven, Fakir kini hidup dengan tenang di kota Kinkan. Namun di balik semua ketenangan, diam-diam Raven telah bangkit kembali! Warning: RavenxOC, OOC, Don't like don't read!
1. Prolog

**Princess Tutu Fanfiction**

**Title: The Phoenix and The Raven**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu; characters and storyline are belong to Ikuko Itoh, not mine. I just own my OC's**

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, sedikit mistery.

**Pairing: Raven x OC, dan mungkin akan muncul minor pairing**

**Rated: T untuk jaga-jaga.**

**Warning: AU, Raven x OC, OOC, Gaje, Gak masuk akal, amburadul**

**OC (Original Character)**

**Nama : Seraphina**

**Gender : Female**

**Umur : sekitar 16 tahun**

**Keluarga : Fakir (Sepupu)**

**Kemampuan : Memiliki kekuatan phoenix di dalam tubuhnya**

**Kelas yang diambil: Kelas-kelas pada umumnya, plus...kelas balet, kelas musik (piano), dan kelas anggar (berpedang)**

**Deskripsi : Seraphina itu rambutnya hitam, lurus, panjang hingga ke pinggang. Punya mata berwarna lazuli, tinggi tubuhnya lebih rendah sedikit dibanding Fakir. Kepribadiannya secara total baik, feminim, dan lembut, tapi dia bisa menjadi ksatria tangguh di saat yang dibutuhkan.**

.

.

.

**Hajimemashite, Minna-san, saya aothor baru di fic Princess Tutu (_ _)**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia, jadi saya semangat sekali.**

**Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf *deepbow* pasti sudah ada tanda tanya besar di kepala minna-san sekalian soal pairing di atas (_ _ ')**

**Author di sini Cuma mau jujur, kalau cerita author yang satu ini AU-nya benar-benar parah. Di cerita ini peran Raven tidak hanya sebagai monster jahat, tapi sebagai...ah pokoknya AU-nya benar-benar parah. Saya sendiri juga jadi bingung sekarang.**

**#Mabok apa, sih saya waktu kepikiran cerita ini? Abis makan apa, ya? Kok bisa ada cerita begini?#**

**Saya tahu pairingnya benar-benar aneh banget banget banget #jujur aja#**

**Saya tidak tahu apa cerita ini mirip dengan suatu cerita lain atau apa, tapi yang jelas SAYA TIDAK MENIRU, segala kesamaan yang ada di cerita ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Kalau ada cerita yang mirip, kasih tahu saya, ya...mungkin nanti akan saya ubah kategorinya jadi adapted fic.**

**Silahkan yang mau review, mau kritik, mau damprat saya sekalian juga gak apa-apa. Abis pairing ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya saya tidak tenang kalau belum menulisnya. **

**Aduh, sudah hampir satu halaman saya chit-chat ria. So, happy reading! Don't forget to R&R! \(^-^)/**

.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

_Pada zaman dahulu kala_

_Terdapatlah di dunia ini dua kekuatan_

_Kebaikan dan Kejahatan_

_Keduanya berperang tanpa mengenal zaman_

_Keduanya terus berperang hingga titik penghabisan_

_Dan saat penentuan, Kebaikan meraih kemenangan_

_Namun layaknya siang dan malam_

_Layaknya silih bergantinya cahaya dan kegelapan_

_Keduanya mengisi dunia secara bergantian_

_Dalam perputaran yang tanpa akhir, keduanya terus terjebak dalam pertarungan_

.

.

Dua orang siswi tengah duduk di tepian danau di dalam hutan di kota Kinkan. Keduanya memakai seragam Kinkan Academy. Mereka melihat ke permukaan air danau dengan penasaran.

"Eh, kamu pernah dengar tidak, legenda tentang danau ini?" tanya siswi pertama.

"Legenda yang bilang kalau di saat-saat tertentu bayangan kita tidak akan terpantul di permukaan danau ini? Sudah pernah," jawab siswi kedua. "Tapi sampai sekarang itu belum terbukti. Buktinya, sekarang kita bisa melihat pantulan diri kita sendiri di permukaan danau ini, kan?"

Kedua siswi itu kembali memerhatikan pantulan wajah mereka berdua di atas permukaan air danau. Memang ada pantulan wajah mereka berdua di sana.

"Benar juga, sih," siswi pertama mengakui. "Tapi, aku cukup penasaran dan percaya kalau legenda itu bukan Cuma legenda,"

"Maksudmu, lanjutan legenda itu, kan?" balas siswi kedua. "Lanjutan yang mengatakan bahwa penyebab tidak terpantulnya bayangan di danau ini adalah karena ada monster yang tersegel di dasar danau ini, kan?"

"Iya, menakutkan, kan?" balas siswi pertama denga antusias.

"Hari gini masih percaya sama legenda yang seperti itu!" omel siswi kedua. "Meskipun akhirnya memang bayangan kita tidak terpantul, pasti ada alasan ilmiah di balik itu. Semua di dunia ini punya penjelasannya masing-masing,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel dari sekolah Kinkan.

"Gawat!" jerit kedua siswi tersebut lalu segera pergi meninggalkan danau.

Sepeninggal kedua siswi tersebut, danau itu diam dan sunyi untuk beberapa lama, hingga tiba-tiba muncul sosok misterius dalam balutan jubah hitam yang muncul dari udara kosong. Dia mendekati permukaan danau, lalu ketika sudah sampai di tepian danau, dia menyeringai seram.

"Fufufu..." Dia tertawa licik.

Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan ungu berpendar dari balik jubahnya.

"Bangunlah, wahai Raven yang tersegel..." ujarnya lalu membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkan setetes cairan botol itu ke dalam air danau.

Detik pertama, tidak ada yang terjadi. Setetes cairan itu tampak tidak berarti dan langsung melebur bersama air danau. Namun sedetik kemudian, warna danau berubah menggelap dan menjadi hitam. Dari dalam air danau yang hitam, muncul sepasang mata besar yang menyala dan berpendar merah. Kelihatannya sangat marah sekali.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya si pemilik mata merah itu, kedengaran sangat marah.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kamu bangun, Raven. Bagaimana rasanya terkurung di dalam segel selama berabad-abad? Menyenangkan, bukan?" si orang berjubah berusaha memancing amarah Raven.

"Lancang sekali kamu menghinaku!" Raven berusaha menyerang si sosok jubah hitam, namun dirinya terpental kembali oleh permukaan danau. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh penghinanya, terhalang oleh danau sialan ini.

"Tidak bisa bergerak, ya?" ejek si jubah hitam.

"Diam!" hardik Raven. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Aku mau kamu bebas, Raven," kata si jubah hitam. "Kamu juga mau terbebas dari segel ini, kan?"

"Kamu hanya bermulut besar saja. Memangnya siapa kamu, sampai bisa membebaskanku dari segel sialan ini?" tantang Raven.

"Ah, percuma kalau kamu mau memancingku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh," tukas si jubah hitam. "Yang jelas, aku akan membebaskanmu, karena aku butuh partner. Kebetulan kita punya tujuan yang sama,"

"Tujuan? Kamu pikir aku akan mau bekerja sama denganmu? Tawaranmu itu terdengar kosong," Raven mementahkan tawaran dari si jubah hitam.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku bisa membebaskanmu?" tawar si jubah hitam. "Aku sedang serius sekarang, jadi aku tidak mungkin memberikanmu tawaran kosong. Aku butuh kekuatan kegelapan milikmu untuk bisa menguasai semua orang di kota ini dan kamu juga ingin menguasai mereka sama sepertiku, bukan?"

Raven terdiam, karena sebenarnya memang itulah tujuannya. Tujuan mereka berdua sama.

"Dengan berdua, tujuan itu pasti bisa kita raih lebih cepat. Dan aku juga akan memberikanmu hadiah bila kamu mau bekerja sama," si jubah hitam semakin pandai membujuk Raven.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Raven.

"Aku adalah penyihir," si jubah hitam yang ternyata penyihir mengakui. "Nah, bukankah kamu begitu ingin untuk membunuh dan memakan jantung sang Phoenix? Aku bisa merasakan kalau kini sang Phoenix sudah bangkit kembali,"

"Sang Phoenix...muncul kembali..." Mendadak kemarahan Raven tersulut kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana, Raven?" sang penyihir meminta kepastian.

Raven berpikir sesaat, lalu dia berkata, "Aku terima tawaranmu, penyihir," jawab Raven.

"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu," Sang Penyihir tersenyum kejam. "Akan aku bebaskan kamu sekarang, Raven,"

Sekali lagi sang penyihir membuka tutup botol miliknya dan menuangkan setetes lagi ramuan di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba permukaan danau berubah menjadi seperti permukaan kaca; berderak lalu retak seluruhnya, kemudian bercahaya dan akhirnya permukaan kaca di atas danau tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Melepaskan monster yang tersegel di dalamnya.

"Nah, Raven, ini hadiah dariku," Si penyihir kembali menuangkan setetes cairan miliknya ke atas danau dan cahaya kembali keuluar dari danau tersebut.

Setelah cahaya lenyap, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Tidak ada lagi sepasang mata merah dari dalam danau, air danau pun kembali normal; biru seperti sediakala.

Kemudian sang penyihir melemparkan sebuah jubah hitam ke atas permukaan air. Selama beberapa saat jubah itu hanya terapung diam di atas permukaan air, lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari dalam air dan langsung mengenakan jubah pemberian sang penyihir. Ah, bukan. Bukan sesuatu...tepatnya seseorang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata scarlet yang sedang mengenakan jubah hitam milik sang penyihir.

Pemuda itu memandangi kedua tangannya lalu kedua lengannya dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri di atas permukaan air dengan tidak percaya. Disentuhnya kulit wajahnya yang mulus berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa pantulan di atas air ini bukanlah ilusi. Dan memang bukan ilusi.

"Tidak buruk, bukan...wujud manusiamu ini?" tanya sang penyihir.

Si pemuda mendongak menatap sang penyihir dengan tatapan tajam mata scarletnya berpendar, "Yah, wujud ini lumayan juga,"

Si penyihir menyeringai, "Kamu tidak buruk sebagai manusia, Raven. Dengan wujudmu yang seperti ini, kamu akan mudah mencari mangsa,"

"Aku rasa kamu benar, penyihir," Sang pemuda yang ternyata Raven itu mengakui. "Lagipula, aku memang sednag butuh banyak mangsa sekarang. Karena segel sialan itu kekuatanku berkurang jauh,"

"Jadi kamu mau mencari jantung seseorang di kota ini?" tanya sang penyihir.

"Iya, agar kekuatanku bisa bangkit sempurna lagi," jawab sang Raven. "Lalu, setelah aku bangkit sempurna, akan aku temukan sang Phoenix dan akan aku bunuh dia,"

Raven menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Rasa jantung Sang Phoenix pasti lezat sekali..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**Tadaa! Itulah akhir dari prolog ini.**

**Oh, iya...sebagai catatan...Author sedang sibuk dengan proyek Author yang lain, jadi mungkin cerita ini akan di-update tidak tentu waktu. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya...(_ _)**

**All right, mind to R&R?**


	2. Seorang Gadis

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu; characters and story are belonging to Ikuko Itoh, not mine. I'm just own my OC.**

**Seorang Gadis**

_Pada zaman dahulu kala_

_Terdapat seorang gadis yang hidup bahagia_

_Sang gadis tak henti menyebarkan kebahagiaan kepada _

_orang-orang di sekelilingnya_

_Karena kebaikannya semua orang sangat menyayanginya._

_Pada suatu hari sang gadis meninggal dunia secara tiba-tiba_

_Semua orang berduka atas kematiannya_

_Sejak sang gadis tiada, kebahagiaan pun sirna_

_Tidak ada lagi suara tawa_

_Kota itu akhirnya diliputi kesedihan dan kegelapan untuk selamanya_

.

.

.

**Pukul 5 pagi, ketika kabut masih menyelimuti kota Kinkan**

Seorang anak perempuan bermantel cokelat dan berambut hitam panjang menelusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ia menyeret sebuah koper yang kelihatan berat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti karena dia punya tujuan di kota ini.

Gadis itu terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang lebih mirip seperti pondok.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan pada ketukan ketiga, pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda bermata gelap dan berambut sama gelap seperti rambutnya menyambut Sera dengan air muka keras yang bakal membuat siapapun ciut nyalinya. Tapi gadis ini malah menyambut keras air muka tersebut dengan senyum.

"_Ohisashiburi desu ne, Fakir,"_

Pemuda bernama Fakir itu mengerjap-ngerjap selama sesaat lalu matanya terbelalak.

"Seraphina? Apa ini kamu?" tanyanya kaget.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kamu pangling, ya?"

"Jelas saja, sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu," sahut Fakir. "_Ohairi-nasai!"_

Gadis bernama Seraphina itu masuk ke dalam rumah fakir sambil menenteng koper besar yang dibawanya. Setelah masuk, Seraphina langsung menaruh kopernya di kamar yang sudah disediakan Fakir jauh-jauh hari untuknya, lalu dia sendiri duduk di meja makan. Tak berapa lama, Fakir menghidangkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

Seraphina meneguk tehnya satu kali, lalu saling berpandangan dengan Fakir,

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?" tanya Fakir.

"Baik. Mereka sehat-sehat saja dan titip salam padamu," jawab Seraphina.

"Kabarmu sendiri?" tanya Fakir lagi.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku sehat," jawab Seraphina.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kamu memutuskan pindah sekolah ke sini? Ini bukan kota besar, lho..." tanya Fakir.

"Justru aku ingin sekolah di tempat yang sepi seperti kota ini. Di kota sangat bising, aku sampai sering sakit kepala karena kebisingannya," jawab Seraphina.

"Begitu..." Fakir menanggapi, lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ngobrolnya bisa kita lanjutkan lain kali. Kamu pasti lelah, kan? Ayo, istirahat dulu sana! Nanti kamu bisa sakit lalu paman dan bibi akan menceramahiku habis-habisan nanti," Fakir menasehati panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya," jawab Seraphina pasrah.

"Dan urusan kepindahanmu tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti," kata Fakir. "Kamu bisa masuk sekolah besok lusa, mungkin,"

"Baguslah, lebih cepat sekolah lebih baik," jawab Seraphina. "Tapi, Fakir, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Fakir.

"Besok, bersama...kita kunjungi makam paman dan bibi, ya?" pinta Seraphina.

Fakir paham maksud ucapan Seraphina. Paman dan bibi yang Seraphina maksud adalah ayah dan ibu Fakir.

"Baiklah," jawab Fakir. "Tapi sekarang kamu istirahat dulu sana!"

"Siap, bos!" jawab Seraphina sambil menghormat ala tentara. Lalu dia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya dan tidur di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali Fakir dan Seraphina menziarahi makam orangtua Fakir. Setelah berziarah mereka berdua mengelilingi kota Kinkan. Fakir menunjukkan tiap-tiap bagian kota Kinkan pada Seraphina, dari mulai utara sampai selatan lalu dari timur sampai barat.

Tur singkat mereka berakhir di sebuah danau yang terletak agak di dalam hutan di pinggiran kota Kinkan.

"Danau yang indah..." gumam Seraphina saat memandang danau dari tepian.

"Di sini aku biasa menghabiskan waktuku ketika sedang luang. Indah, bukan?" jelas Fakir.

Seraphina mengangguk, lalu wajahnya mendadak bingung seolah baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu, "Menghabiskan waktu? Dengan bermain pedang, maksudmu?"

"Bukan," tukas Fakir. "Aku menulis cerita,"

"Benarkah?" Sera mengerjap tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa menulis cerita,"

Memang benar. Meski sepupunya sekalipun, Sera tidak pernah tahu kalau Fakir bisa menulis cerita. Ia hanya tahu kalau Fakir sangat pandai menari dan bermain pedang. Bukannya menulis cerita.

"Tadinya memang tidak bisa, bahkan tidak mau," Fakir mengakui. "Tapi setahun lalu ada seseorang yang membuatku bisa menulis lagi,"

Sera mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'seseorang'. Ia memandang wajah Fakir selama beberapa saat dan melihat kalau keras muka sepupunya itu jadi sedikit melunak. Kemudian dia terkikik geli.

'Pasti seseorang yang spesial,' batinnya.

"Meski sekarang aku menulis cerita, bukan berarti aku membuang ilmu pedangku, lho..." Fakir menambahkan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, jagoan. Kamu itu paling jago berpedang dari kecil," Sera menanggapi. "Oh, iya! Apa di sekolah ada kelas berpedang?"

"Iya,"

"Kamu mengambil kelas berpedang?" ujar Seraphina.

"Iya," jawab Fakir lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku harus mulai belajar memanggilmu Fakir-_senpai_ di sekolah, ya...apalagi di kelas berpedang..." ledek Sera lagi.

"Kamu sudah ada niat untuk mengambil kelas berpedang?" tanya Fakir agak terkejut.

Sera mengangguk.

"Lalu kelas apa lagi yang mau kamu ambil?" tanya Fakir.

"Aku mau ambil kelas musik dan kelas berpedang sebagai kelas pilihan," jawab Sera.

"Tidak mencoba kelas balet?" usul Fakir.

Sera langusng sweatdropped, "Fakir, kamu tahu seberapa level kepandaian dansaku dari kecil, kan?"

"Menurutku kamu lumayan," Fakir mengakui.

"Tapi tidak bagus. Selain itu, aku kurang percaya diri dengan kemampuan menariku," tukas Sera, malu.

"Kalau kamu lari sebelum bertarung, kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat," Fakir menasehatinya.

Mendengar nasehat itu, Sera menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti ikan buntal, "Jangan menggunakan pepatah berpedang untuk urusan balet!"

"Sama saja, kan?" Fakir bersilat.

"Kamu ini..." Sera amat pasrah dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang satu ini. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh, iya. Orang spesialmu itu mana?"

Fakir tersentak, "Orang spesial?"

"Yang meyakinkanmu untuk menulis cerita lagi. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia," lanjut Sera.

"Oh, dia, ya..." Pandangan Fakir berubah. Ia menerawang ke arah danau yang permukaannya berkilau seperti kaca. "Di jam-jam segini, biasanya dia berenang di sini,"

Sera menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "Berenang?"

"Iya," jawab Fakir. "Tumben sekali dia belum muncul,"

Kemudian, Sera mendengar suara gemerisik di semak-semak terdekat. Ia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Lalu seekor bebek kecil keluar dari semak di dekatnya. Sera menghela nafas lega.

'_Ternyata Cuma bebek…'_ batinnya lega.

Bebek itu lalu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Seraphina. Perlahan, bebek itu berjalan menghampirinya tanpa terlihat takut samasekali. Sera berlutut dan memandangi si bebek kecil. Si bebek benar-benar tidak takut padanya.

Sera tersenyum memandang bebek kecil tersebut. Memandang mata lazuli si bebek yang yang memandangnya balik dengan penasaran

"Hai, bebek kecil," sapa Sera, yang jelas tidak dijawab oleh si bebek. "Hm...andai aku tahu siapa namamu..."

"Namanya Ahiru,"

Sera menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap Fakir keheranan. Darimana dia tahu nama bebek ini?

"Kamu kenal bebek ini?" tanya Sera.

"Dia temanku," jawab Fakir. "Teman yang selalu menemaniku,"

Jawaban Fakir itu memunculkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Sera. Lalu ia memperhatikan wajah Fakir lebih seksama. Wajah Fakir sekarang...bisa dibilang lembut. Keras wajah Fakir nyaris hilang samasekali.

Ini hal yang aneh dan sangat jarang dilihat Sera. Fakir biasanya terlihat keras dan menakutkan tapi sekarang...

Ia melirik Fakir dan si bebek bergantian, lalu mendapat satu jawaban.

"Ah...aku mengerti sekarang," kata Sera manggut-manggut. "Orang spesial yang kamu maksud tadi itu...Ahiru, kan? Bebek kecil ini, kan?"

Fakir langsung membuang pandangan, terlihat gurat-gurat merah padam di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi," tukasnya.

Sera terkikik geli. Jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat Fakir tersipu malu begini.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke si bebek bernama Ahiru di hadapannya. Bebek itu melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan polos. Sera tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ahiru...apa kamu mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sera seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ahiru. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sampai ke hadapan Ahiru; menyuruhnya naik ke tangannya.

Ahiru tampak mengerti dan tidak menolak ajakan Sera. Bebek kecil itu melangkah menaiki tangan Sera tanpa takut. Perlahan Sera mengangkat Ahiru, lalu memandangnya lembut. Sera memandang lurus ke dalam mata Ahiru yang berwarna biru sebiru air.

"Dari matamu itu...terpancar harapan, Ahiru. Harapan yang sangat besar," kata Sera. "Kamu ini lebih dari sekedar bebek..."

Perlahan Sera memeluk Ahiru. Ia merengkuhnya dengan lembut sehingga bebek itu tidak merasa kesakitan. Ahiru samasekali tidak melawan ketika dipeluk oleh Sera. Seolah-olah, bebek itu merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Sera.

"Yang namanya teman itu terhubung oleh jiwa..." kata Sera, lembut. "Karena kita sudah berteman, maka kita juga sudah terhubung sekarang,"

Di dalam rengkuhan Sera, Ahiru bisa mendengar segala ucapan Sera. Ia mengerti semua ucapan Sera tapi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Sera pasti tidak akan mengerti ucapannya. Dan ucapan terakhir Sera tadi membuatnya terpikir.

"Terhubung...?" kata Ahiru. "Jadi aku dan Sera sekarang berteman?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sera.

Ahiru langsung berkwek kaget. Sera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menanggapi kekagetan Ahiru.

"Terkejut, ya?" tanya Sera.

"Apa tadi kamu bicara padaku?" tanya Ahiru.

"Iya," jawab Sera.

Ahiru memekik kaget, "Ka-kamu mengerti bahasaku?" tanya Ahiru, tidak percaya.

"Iya,"

"Bagaimana...bisa...?" tanya Ahiru lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Ini kemampuan istimewaku," jawab Sera.

"Sera, apa kamu sedang bicara dengan Ahiru?" tanya Fakir.

Sera menoleh dan mengangguk pada Fakir. Anehnya, Fakir tidak tampak terkejut.

"Begitu," tanggapnya tenang. "Kamu enak, ya...bisa bicara dengannya,"

"Kamu iri, ya?" goda Sera.

"Siapa yang iri?" lagi-lagi wajah Fakir merona.

Sera hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sepupunya ini. Sementara Ahiru sibuk memandangi Sera. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa seperti Sera bisa mengerti bahasanya.

Lalu, Ahiru teringat perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya saat dipeluk oleh Sera tadi.

'_Terasa sangat hangat...'_ pikir Ahiru. _'Seperti bara api...'_

.

.

.

**Fuala, itulah akhir chapter ini**

**Mind to R&R?**


End file.
